Tales of Spore
by PawStep
Summary: Planet Wonge is home to many creatures, such as the Pandemic. Constant threats towards their survival nips at their toes; follow them as they evolve for one goal: destory the Grox to make sure the galaxy will be free from fear.
1. Chapter 1: The Pandemic

The sky glowed a decent, bright blue. The large head of a tyrannosaurus-like creature had looked up. He had scaly, blue skin, and small, beady eyes. He looked cute, in almost a terrifying way. A broad leaf covered a row of sharp horns. Wings mounted his back; surrounding another row of horns. On his arms were spiky, smooth little hairs, as well as a rock atop his muzzle. The last feature to this creature was a circle of painful spikes which would spew poison from its very center.  
Commander Reigns, no sign of downpour for today, he growled. Commander Reigns; a creature just like him; had stepped out of a dark, damp burrow. Thank you, Bark. You may speak to Mistress Fern. The hatching of her eggs will soon take place, Commander Reigns had growled. Bark nodded a thank you, and walked eagerly to his mates burrow. The new creatures would be a perfect addition to their pack. After all, more and more creatures were being brought unto the lands of Planet Wonge. Reigns sat quietly on the edge of his nest. Thoughts about the recent attacks from other creatures had bothered him. The huge and angry epics posed as a threat to everyone on the planet, so how could the new Nects thrive as well as he did; with more training, of course.  
Meanwhile, Bark watched Mistress Fern intently. She was warming up her eggs. They would hatch any second now. Bark looked about, now feeling hot an uncomfortable. Mistress Fern twitched a bit, and the sound of a cracking egg had gone off. Bark jumped up, grinning. His tail-like horn seemed to wag a bit. Fern! he called. Fern looked down, seeing her Nects crawl eagerly out their shells. She laughed a bit, watching as her other five eggs broke into large pieces. Bark stumbled a bit while racing out the burrow. Reigns had to know!  
Reigns laid alone in silence, not expecting the rude awakening from Bark. He jumped as soon as Bark had laid a claw on his back. Reigns, Reigns! She s done it! Fern s Nects are coming! he barked. Reigns shook his head, Okay, okay. I ll be there in a few, Bark, he grumbled. Bark grinned, and stomped off into the Burrow. Reigns shook his head, Ugh. I wonder where Flower and the rest have gone off to, he muttered quietly. Reluctantly, as well as tiredly, Reigns got up to walk off into the burrow. Suddenly, the ground shook. Reigns crashed down, his heavy weight creating a small dust cloud. He looked up, seeing a large, grey object hovering about the sky. His eyes widened, and he attempted to dig a hole to hide in.  
The object was coming closer to him, and inside, a creature he had never seen before was inside it. It had a reddish, fat head, with something like a monocle over it s eye, and long, thin ears. Reigns shivered, and raced forward to the burrow. He prayed for his own life, and blocked any entrance to the burrow.  
The creepy, eerie noises the object made had gone away. The sky was clear of any sight like it, but Reigns wasn t sure if it was completely safe. With one final huff, he turned around to see the Nects that Fern had hatched.  
Deeper inside the burrow, Nects had been crawling all over the place. Reigns couldn t help but smile. Fern was lying down by Bark, sleeping and twitching. The Nects were playing and running around. Reigns watched them squeal, and act cute. Though, they won t be like that forever. In a few months, they ll become like all their species; a bunch of blood-thirsty Pandemics. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Shocking Report

It was the afternoon; the time of work and exercise for the Pandemic creatures. Over a small hill, Reigns noticed a group of creatures coming toward him. He sat up, sniffing the air. A wave of thankfulness wove over him; it was Flower and her group. They had gone scouting, in search for a new nest. Reigns ordered them; for the constant attacks were too much to bear.  
Commander Reigns! Flower shouted. Reigns looked up, unsure of her state of panic. Flower raced over, tripping over stones and sticks. Commander Reigns, did you see that huge... thing?! she breathed.  
I saw a large, grey object in the sky. Perhaps that was it? Reigns tilted his head.  
Yes! It took Lily! she boasted. Reigns eyes widened. Lily; his own daughter! His stubby hands shook. Reigns looked down, ignoring the Pandemics around him. Flower turned around, watching the sky. Would this evil object ever come back, and return the poor creature?  
Reigns are you okay? she spoke up.  
If that thing ever comes back, I want all of our troops to track it down, and destroy it! Reigns hissed. Flower s eyes narrowed, That would result in our creatures dying. Who would look after the Nects? Alright, alright! I ll just forget about it and let it steal all of the other creatures, he snapped. Flower stepped forward, her large muzzle touching his. Listen, Reigns. I know she was your daughter, but why would we sacrifice a bunch, to save none? I ve heard the other creatures calling them Grox. Grox means death, if I m correct. So So what? There s still a chance Lily is alive. Honestly Grox?! What sort of object is named Death ? If it did kill, we wouldn t be here today! he growled. He stretched a claw forward, letting it meet Flower s scaly skin. Flower let out a hoarse whine, and teetered off in a weeping fit. The other Pandemics stared at him, wide-eyed. Reigns! Mentor Fang control your trainee, Reigns had ordered quickly. Mentor Fang glared at his trainee, silencing him with a quick hiss. Reigns stomped away from their nest, preparing his wings to fly. With a quick bundle of his knees, he jumped up, and flapped his wings repeatedly. Fang looked up, eyes clouded with worry.  
Trainee Tar, fetch Bark for me will you? He asked gently. Tar nodded slightly, still shaken up by the recent drama.  
Bark was already up and out. He heard their yelling and stomping. Fern and her Nects were upset by it, as was he. I m sure I know by now, but what in Spode s name has gone wrong now?! he spat.  
Sir Bark. Reigns and Flower had a discussion, he started. Lily has been taken by the presumed Grox . Death? Uh, well. The creatures controlling the heavy metal objects are called the Grox, Fang explained. Bark nodded, Ah, I see. Where did Flower and Reigns stomp off to, by the way? Flower s hanging out with the Cromulus. Reigns is well, gone, I guess? I see, I see. Flower, Fang, you may take the rest of the day off. As for Tar, Jewel, and Dust, we ll arrange jobs, Bark insisted. Fang and Flower nodded happily, and walked off to their dens. Trainee Tar s strange, antenna-like ears went down as Bark gazed at him. Bark, do we have to gather food? he whined. Bark grinned, Jewel, I want you to teach Tar about the wonders of Planet Wonge. Dust, you ll come with me. We re going hunting, Bark nodded. Dust gave Tar a quick pat on the head, and skipped behind Bark. Jewel yawned, scratching her forehead. Okay, Tar. Let s get going! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt

Bark was scenting the air; it was close to dusk; the creatures were all retreating to their nests. Bark tapped Dust on the shoulder; I smell something new! I smell chicken! he groped. Dust s mouth watered. You smell chicken?! L-like the birdies or uh chicks?! he laughed, eyes shut tight. Bark whacked his feathers. Shush! They re very, very close. Both the Pandemics waited in silence as a horde of black, tiny birds seemed to show up. Bark licked his muzzle, eyes wide. He swiftly turned around at the sound of grass crunching. It was Jewel, Mentor Fang, and Trainee Tar, and Flower! He grinned, welcoming them over.  
The birds went into the water one by one, getting their feathers wet and sticky. Bark spat his tongue out, and looked back at his group. We must take their giant feathers back as a trophy; I have a great plan, he explained. Jewel nodded, and looked at Mentor Fang. Have any plans? she asked briefly. Hey, hey; plans are in my head! I m the Sir, not any of you, Bark called back egotistically. Now, Fang, take Tar and go to the other set of flora. We ll need three for backup, three for the front. You may choose whoever you d like to help you out. Okay then; I ll choose Dust. Also, how about we chase them towards the huge dip in the mountains; then attacking them will be easy and promising? I like your style, Fang! Move out! Bark called, swishing his horn-tail. Fang, Tar, and Dust ran out into another set of bushes that wasn t far off. Bark waited patiently with Flower and Jewel.  
The war cry of the Pandemics sounded; the three were up and about. Fang spew poison at the Alpha, being sure to get it in his face. The Alpha let out a worried quack, and shielded his eyes with his large wings. Bark s eyes widened.  
Fang, get out of there! he called. Fang, unable to hear over the loud squawking, dug his teeth into the Alpha s belly. Dust followed in not too long after, while Tar stayed back in fear. He knew what would happen. Fang, Dust! Bark shrieked. The birds moved in, their feathers lifting up to reveal a whole society of weapons. They had long parts with razor endings that could simply rip you apart. They were done for. Jewel jumped from the bushes, racing towards the fight. Bark, now upset, had shut his eyes and leaned on a bush. We re all screwed! he snapped. Flower shook her head slightly. Jewel went to get Tar; I think she knows we can t save Fang or Dust Flower explained; her body was now cold with sadness. Pained screams came from the cluster of war. The birds all crowed in victory at their kill, and ran away, leaving the bodies fresh and wasted. Bark turned to Jewel, not knowing what to say. Tar was scarred for life at the creatures. Bark frowned, What sort of Deathtrap was this?! he snapped. I ve never seen a creature like that before. Not to mention how tasty it looked he grumbled. Snapping out of his mind, he turned to his comrades. Help me bring their bodies back. I want Reigns to know they died a heroic death. 


	4. Chapter 4: Flight

It was afternoon again on planet Wonge. The creatures were all wide awake and on with their daily lives. Even Mistress Fern s Nects were prepared to start their first lessons. Bark crawled into his den, his expression faded. News about the battle was spreading through many creatures, and made them look like even more of a breed of failures. Fern gazed at Bark; You know, Reigns was proud of Fang and Dust, she grinned, her eyes soft.  
I know, but it just isn t the same he huffed. In other, happier news, how are my lovely Nects? he asked cheerfully.  
They re all doing fine. We have just enough mentors for them all! she grinned again. Bark s eyes sparked; I ll want to mentor the strongest of my Nects! Show them all to me! Fern shuffled her horn-tail out the way, her large bear-like paws revealing the tiny Nects. Actually, there was only one; the rest had already built their pre-nests, to impress their father. Bark picked up the tiny Nect, stroking her carefully. Fern frowned a bit; She s smaller than all the rest, Bark. Ever heard the saying; Big things come in small packages ? I think that applies to this Nect! he said eagerly. Fern slowly pulled herself up, legs sore from lying down all day. We should take them on a walk, hm? She insisted. Bark nodded; Of course.

The Nects ran eagerly around the open field. Epics normally came here, but not today; everything just seemed bright and happy. Fern held the second smallest atop her head, holding his hand s tightly. They could use names, now that they re old enough to leave the den, she spoke softly.  
You hadn t taken care of that yet? he asked.  
I wanted to name them with you. Bark grinned, and set the girl he was holding down. His eyes lingered over the rock on her muzzle. It was so perfectly shaped, and almost clear. He narrowed his eyes, and then laughed. Her bone plate looks like a Diamond! Fern glanced over, Then so be it, she whispered. Bark hugged her tightly; My little Diamond! I can see me now; teaching her the wonders of the planet Wonge! Fern rolled her eyes jokingly. I think I could, too. She picked the young Nect up again; I ll call him Spot; you see that tiny, bluish dot on his forehead? The two continued to name their five Nects. With three girls, and two boys, reproduction would be fine. Bird, Honey, Fickle, Fang, and Diamond. All my Nects in that exact order! He sat Diamond in between his wings, holding her tight so she wouldn t slip. Bird, Honey, help show the others how to take off in flight, he called.  
Bird crawled towards her father, her large wings almost as big as his. She turned around, and ran forward. She bundled her muscles, then quickly jumped. Her aqua wings unfolded, revealing perfect, arrow-shaped feathers, tipped with the lightest cyan color. Bark watched carefully, judging her balance and takeoff. He grinned. I have never seen such perfection, Bird! he called. Bird quickly wove around a tree, and landed neatly before her father. Thanks, dad; I ve been practicing! You looked like a fool while practicing, too! Fickle called, his eyes turning sharp. Bark noticed that in his voice was a hint of jealousy. Fickle, you can give it a go, if you d like, Honey spoke neatly. She was sitting on a smooth, round rock, with her wigs outstretched. I can help you, too. I don t need any help, and you re not thanked for the offer! he retorted, crossing his arms. Bark scowled, his ears drooping low. Here; Bird and Honey can go practice around the more tree-covered areas, so they ll stay sharp on their turns, Bark said in a forceful tone. Bird shrugged, and raced Honey over to the trees and shrubs.  
Fickle, you must have proper balance when running to start, and while flying. If you don t, you ll look like a one-winged Illoius! he laughed, encouraging the still-young Nect. Fickle nodded a bit, obviously not paying attention. He broke away from his father and ran down the grassy plain. He jumped up, and opened his wings slowly. He lost air, but continued to flap his wings, and took off. Bark bit his lip; this might not end well he thought.  
Bark glanced over at Bird and Honey. They were having a blast in the trees. Mistress Fern was lying down beside Fang, eyes shut and sunbathing. Fang was collecting pebbles and sticks to keep himself amused as his older siblings practiced their flight. Bark gently set Diamond beside his mate, and started off after Fickle. Fickle was flying off into the massive cluster of trees beside their nest. Branches tickled at his scaly skin, making him lose his balance. He opened his eyes, now feeling a horrid feeling in his gut. With a jolt, something snipped his wing. He whined lamely, and started heading for ground. Bark hurried, scared for his son. Like an eagle, Bark swooped down quickly, spinning and showing himself as a blur. He grasped Fickle, letting him dangle in his hands. Bark pointed himself up, and quickly burst out of the cluster of trees. Fickle s eyes were shut lightly. Bark sighed; knocked out! Poor kid 


End file.
